In the Footsteps of a Champion
by NeokoNewman
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the guy with the glasses who gives you advice before a gym match. You know the one next to the statues? Join Micheal Williams as his travels with the Champion to be. GlasseguyXCrystal, SpecialJewelshipping
1. Her Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

**Neoko: "Another new story!? You already have 5 stories and 4 aren't even close to be done yet!" Or at least that I think people think about me and my never ending new stories. I just had a sudden urge to do this one and I couldn't help it. I live on impulse to impulse to pulse (not that I'm saying that I won't finish the other stories or anything!)**

**Anyway, I've been replaying Pokemon Crystal version for a few weeks and throughout the whole game a certain someone kept catching my eye. Am I the only one who takes the time and effort to actually think about the glasses wearing guy's origin or the reason he follows you to every gym battle and giving you advice? We don't even know his name for crying out loud! Anyway, this fanfic is completely dedicated on the Heroine of Pokemon Crystal and the guy in the glasses' relationship. **

**(Note: In this story the glasses guy's name is Michael and is told in his POV)**

**Her Arrival**

My eyes watched with wide eyes as the almost vicious battle between two champions waged, one old and one new. Just when one seemed to have an edge, the other would turn the match upside down and it would turn into a stalemate again. All I knew was, both trainers had a true warrior's heart and weren't ready to give up their titles.

Finally both champions had only one Pokemon left standing as the two continuously fought each other with everything they had. Both types were the same so there was no clear victor. Finally the two Pokemon exchanged their final blows and….

Though I may be getting a little ahead of myself. huh… I bet you have no idea what's happening and who the two trainers in the battle to the finish are. In fact, I don't even recall giving you myself a proper introduction either… Let's start from the beginning:

"_Hello, my name is Michael Williams. I hope to become a great Pokemon researcher one day."_

To tell the truth, the beginning of this story happened several months ago, though from all that's happen, it feels like it's been years since I met… **her**.

Before my fateful meeting with the girl, I was know as some sort of a loser. Back at my hometown, Violet City, I didn't really have too many friends. In fact, most of the kids I knew picked on me and made fun of my thick lens on my glasses. Even the girls… My mother died while I was too young to remember her and my Dad was too focused on his new Magnet Train project to really be around. I spent most of my time reading books about Pokemon or listening to one of Mr. Earl's lectures at the PokeAcademy. If my head wasn't buried in a book I would listen to Professor Oak's Talk show with DJ Mary on the radio. Hearing about so many Pokemon in so many different places made me want to explore those areas and find out for myself what was really out there.

However, when I finally reached ten years old (the age when kids are allowed to travel the Pokemon world by themselves), I was too nervous and scared to actually leave. _"What if I don't make it?"_ I would ask myself. _"What if people hate me as much as they hate me here? Am I even ready to go somewhere unknown by myself? No… I can't do it…"_

As a result I ended saying in Violet City as the other kids left on their journeys, calling me a coward. As I watched all of my old classmates at the Academy leave I felt a hole in me heart made in my body, or maybe it got bigger…

In any case, I then started helping the then new gym leader of Violet City, Falkner. Though I obviously wasn't one of his dedicated followers that would test out the trainers to see if they could even face Falkner. I was more of a helper boy of the gym leader, especially when he first started out. However, after he gotten used to his rope, he hardly needed me around anymore, but he still let me hang out in the gym when I had nothing else to do.

As I spent more and more time in the gym, next to the strange statue near the entrance, I've watched many trainers come and go. Unfortunately, it wasn't a pleasant memory. A lot of the trainers enter the gym with high hopes, only to get smacked down by the borage of bird Pokemon. While others who work their Pokemon to the brink of death, just to earn a chuck of plastic. It made my stomach ache.

"_Maybe nice guys do finish last…"_ I would think after promising trainers would walked out of the gym with their heads hanged low. This belief of mine grew a year later, were I saw a suspicious looking guy with long hair exit the gym with a badge in hand. _"How could someone who doesn't even care for his Pokemon win while kind-hearted trainers exit with their hopes crushed…"_

Right then and there I made a silent pray. _I wish their was someone…"_ I wished with all my heart. _"I wish their was a trainer out there who was capable to fight_, _but who still had compassion toward their Pokemon…. There has to be at least one person out there…"_ I continued hoping while the doors of the gym gently opened. I snapped myself out of my trance to glance at the new face in the gym. _"Someone…" _

It was a young girl with weird blue hair… For some reason something about her caught my attention. I don't know why though. Beside from her oddly colored hair she looked like a perfectly normal girl. (Not to mention unusual hair coloring being the latest thing in Johto at the time.) But still, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

It wasn't her clothes. It wasn't her bag. It even wasn't the fact the one of her pigtails was coming loose. It was her face, or to be more specific, her eyes. She had the same hopeful eyes I've seen many times before, but something about hers were different. That's when a random thought occurred to me. _"What if she's… The one?"_ Almost immediately I shook my head at my impulsive thought. _"Idiot! There's one way a wish would just walk right into the door so quickly!"_

As soon as I realized that Falkner's minions were laughing at my unusual behavior I stopped myself and turned my attention back to the girl. _"She must think I'm a total nut job!"_ Only she wasn't looking at me, but she was looking at her PokeBalls. Then with a borage of bright lights, she released all her Pokemon at once, giving me the chance to see what she was going to use to challenge the gym leader.

Soon her four Pokemon were revealed: a Bellsprout, a Hoppip, a Weedle, and at last a Totodile. I stared with widen eyes at the girl's… interesting choice of Pokemon. I heard mocking chuckles from the trainers behind as they eyed the rag-tag group of Pokemon. I didn't blame them, a team like that was a extremely poor choice of Pokemon to face birds.

:"Okay guys!" the blue haired girl said, clenching both of her hands into fist. "This will be own first gym battle! It doesn't matter whether we win or lose, but we have to try our best!" She then pumped one of her arms into the air. "Who's with me!?" Her group of Pokemon followed her command and jumped into the air. As if ready for anything.

Something about her was definitely different, but there was no way she could win with such a selection of Pokemon. She might as well be entering the gym with greenhorns coming out of her head. She began to pass me as she started the gym challenge. Normally I would have just let her past. It was her choice, not mine. _"Why should I care if she didn't prepare herself properly."_ I then remembered the look in her eyes when she first walked through the front door. Then was something about them that shook me so much and before I knew it I took her shoulder with my hand.

The girl finally looked me straight in the eye. She wasn't mean or anything, but she was definitely wondering why I stopped her. I soon realized what I done and retracted my hand. _"What the heck was I thinking!"_ I turned my head towards the ground, expecting the girl to just shrug it off and keep going, but to my surprise, she stayed.

"Is something wrong?" the pigtailed girl said with a blank face. I stared into her eyes some more. I didn't know why, but their was something interesting about them. They were the most innocent looking eyes you've ever seen. Even a Iggybuff couldn't pull off a look like hers, but I digress.

"Y-you…" When I finally found my voice again I had no idea what I was about to say. She looked at me straight in the eye, waiting for a response. "You shouldn't enter this gym with such Pokemon…" I finally answered, trailing off near the end.

After those words left my mouth, I braced myself for her response. _"Who asked you!?"_ I thought she would say. _"Will you mind your own business!" _Or maybe _"Freak!"_ I waited a good minute before looking back at her again.

But much to my surprise she didn't know angry. In fact she didn't look bothered by my comment at all. Her eyes just lifted up and stared at me for a brief moment. "Then," the girl began to speak, "What do you suggest I do?"

I certainly didn't expect that. I mean, what person would listen to a complete stranger standing by a odd statue, criticizing your hard work? She really caught me off guard. "Umm… well!" I continued while being watched my the unusual girl. "Falkner specializes in flying Pokemon… And grass and bug types are weak against flying Pokemon… So, uh, it's probably best that you shouldn't use those Pokemon."

After another pause, the girl's head nodded a bit. "I see!" she suddenly said. "Then what Pokemon should I use?" The girl asked me in a calm polite voice.

Caught off guard again! She's asks me for more advice? "Well… flying Pokemon are known to be weak against electric and rock Pokemon…" I've never did anything like this before, but I still kept going. "I'm sure there's a good number of rock types in the cave near by. It may be kinda dark, but with your Totodile, I'm sure you'll be fine…"

The girl continued to nod her head up and down. I wasn't sure if she was just tuning me out, or she was actually listening to me. Soon her eyes matched up with mine again and gave me a huge smile. "Okay!" she exclaimed with the most cheerful voice I've ever heard. "Thanks for the advice!

Soon she returned all of her Pokemon into their respected balls and turned toward the exit. "Huh!?" The cried in confusion. "You're just going to leave!?"

The girl turned back to me, her bright grin still plastered on her face. "I'll be back later!" She finally shouted back. "I promise!" Soon she walked out the door as calmly as she walked into it.

At the time I was completely speechless. Not only did someone actually listen to me, but they also followed what I said and even thanked me… No one had ever done the to me before. Soon many things went rushing through my head. _"What was that about? Was she really serious, or was this just a sick joke? Did the other trainers put her up to this? Maybe she was just pitying me. Was she some kind of freak? Does she take this her Pokemon journey seriously? Did this really just happened, or have the constant sound of birds' cawing finally made me certifiably insane? What if… she is the person I wished for?" _Even with all of these thoughts nearly bouncing off the wall inside of my brain, only five words left my mouth to describe a girl like her at the time.

"What a truly weird girl…"

**Neoko: How was that!? I hope you think it's better then what you were expecting! Really, this guy should have more of a back-story in the games. He's a fun person to write! XD Anyway, please review!**


	2. Her Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Neoko: Hello and nice to meet you! (Stole that from Fruits Basket! XD) I haven't gotten too much reviews on this story… Hmm… Maybe I should add more to this story… OKAY THAT'S JUST WHAT I'LL DO!**

**Her Return**

About two days past since I saw that strange girl. To be honest I was expecting the girl to show up and take the challenge. Every time I heard the door open I would whip my head to the door, half expecting it to be her, only to see that it was only another run of a mil trainer here to challenge Falkner.

And as usual I watched trainer after trainer walk out the gym doors with their heads held in shame. Though a few came by and won a badge, but from their Pokemon were worn down from all of the relentless training.

"I bet that person has never been to a Pokemon Center his entire life…" I muttered softly to myself watching the cocky trainer leave that building. I sighed the continuous sounds of birds chirping flooded my mind.

"_I was stupid to think that girl could be the one…"_ I thought to myself, eyeing the door to see if she would come back. After she left the other day, she had not shown her face around town at all. From what I heard from the townspeople, the girl made a stop at the PokeMart, purchased a few potions and Pokeballs, and stormed out of town.

"She probably gave up…" I sighed as Falkner's minions started chuckling at me. Like most of the town, they thought I was the local laughingstock. Anyway, no one heard any word from the strange girl since.

"Come to think of it I didn't even learn her name." I sighed again, more softly so the others wouldn't hear me. "It would have been nice if I… " I started shaking my head franticly, trying to get the girl out of my head.

"Hey Mike!" One of the jerks of the gym called out to me. "You working on a new dance!?" I blushed in embarrassment as the other guys joined in on the laughter.

"_I gotta learn not to do that…"_ I lowered my hands to the sides of my legs as the laughs died down. I looked back to the door as if waiting for the girl to barged into the gym any second. After several minutes I heaved out a depressed sigh and turn anyway from the door.

"_She really isn't coming…" _I finally realized as I watched the unmoving doors. For some reason the realization of her absent left me with a great empty feeling in my chest. I even stayed longer than usual just to see if she would come… I began to lift up my backpack to leave for today, or perhaps even forever. But before I could leave something hit me.

I mean really **hit **me.

The door suddenly swung open and something came rushing into the gym and knocked me straight to the ground. I was in such a state of shock that I grabbed whatever bumped me and dragged it with me to the floor as a desperate attempt to maintain my balance. A roar of laughter with heard from behind as the whole group of trainers laughed at my blunder. When all of my senses finally worked again I opened my eyes to see who practically tried to run me over.

_It was… her…_

"I-I'm so sorry!" the girl cried, still shaken up from the fall. "I was just in so much of a hurry to battle the gym leader…that…I…" The girl's pace slowed down after she eyed me for awhile.

"_Does she remember me?"_ I asked myself as she continued to stare into my eyes. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "Um…" I started until she interrupted.

"Oh, it's you!" she cried out with a wide smile on her face. "You're the advice giving glasses guy!"

I paused at her 'unique' choice of words. "Advice… giving… glasses guy…?" I repeated to her, not sure whether to be relieved that she remembered me, or pissed off at the stupid nickname she gave me.

All I knew was, I was happy she came back…

Soon, however, I started hearing whistles and obnoxious noises from behind belonging to Falkner's henchmen. "Nice going four eyes!" One called out.

I continued to hear more words of backhanded praise. "You da man!" "Get a room why don't ya!?"

Hearing more and more of their comments I started to wonder what they meant. I mean, sure I wasn't really popular, but it wasn't that unheard of for a girl to talk to me. What could they mean? The girl ran into the gym, like every other trainer would do while I happen to leave and she knocked me down. Then I pulled her along as I fell and she landed on top of me…. On top of me…?

"_SHE'S ON TOP OF ME!" _I realized as my face grew into a mix between crimson and tomato enough, the girl was indeed laying on my body. In fact, she had me pinned to the ground._ "HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS!?" _I screamed in my head as the girl continued to stare at me.

The girl watched me freak out, a worried expression appeared on her face. "Is something wrong…?" The girl asked as I continued to fidget and shiver rapidly. Something wrong? How could she not see that she was on top of me!?

I wanted to tell her to get off of me. I really did, but that was the closes I've ever been to a girl in my life. What did you expect, I'm not that mature yet! So instead I blurted out,

"Hah…? Uh… Ta-at-at argh…!"

Once again the roar of thousand laughs flooded the gyms as my rather uneducated rambling caused Falkner's minions to burst out in laughter. I had to be the most embarrassing moment in my life.

The girl continued blinking in confusion. I guess for some reason she didn't get why everyone was laughing. Eventually her eyes widen in revelation as the laughs died down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The girl cried out as she finally got off of me.

I sighed in relief, as I started to stand up again. _"Good… She finally got it…"_

"I was cutting off the blood to your legs, wasn't I?!" I preceded to fall back again at her reason.

"_That wasn't the problem!"_ I yelled in my mind as the girl continued to apologize and ask whether I could stand or not.

I finally got back on my feet as the girl sighed, relieved that she didn't kill my legs. "You came back huh?" I asked in a detached way. I guess I was still pissed off at the girl for plowing me over.

The girl gave me a confused look like I was talking complete nonsense . "What do you mean?" She asked, unsure to what I was saying. "I said I would be back didn't I?"

Her reply struck me speechless. Thinking back she did say she was going to come back. She even yelled out 'I promise' as she left the gym the other day. Still, after two days I guess I just assumed she gave up and went home, or skipped to the next town.

Sensing that I wouldn't give a response the girl flashed her bright smile of hers and immediately stepped back. "By the way!" The girl exclaimed as she reached for the side of her belt. "I just want you to know I followed your advice!" Soon she threw out a single PokeBall and let out a strong and determine looking Geodude, hovering magnificently over the ground. "I caught this Geodude at the Dark Cave!" The girl later explained. "I named him Stonehenge!"

"_Stonehenge?" _I questioned in my head. _"Well at least it's original…"_

After glancing at her newly captured Pokemon, I got a better look at the girl. It was then that I realized that her whole body was covered in dirt and scrapes and her clothes were completely torn. Just was the heck has this girl been doing for the last two days?

The blue-haired girl then sensed my gaze and looked down at her personal when she started to flush a bit. "O-Oh!" The pigtailed girl exclaimed after realizing why I was staring at her. "I pretty much spent a whole day wandering that cave outside of town!" She explained as she tried to wipe the caked dirt off of her shorts. "It took me awhile to actually find a Rock Pokemon, let alone capture one… Then I had to train it a bit before coming back and I guess I haven't gotten around to changing yet!"

"_Spending a whole day in a pitch-black cave just because I suggested looking for a Pokemon in there?" _I thought in awed. _"Just what was she thinking…?"_

The girl stretched her arms out before returning to the same eager look she had when she first entered the Violet Gym two days ago.

"The times finally here!" she cried out, snapping me out of my thoughts. She once again reached for another PokeBall from her belt. "Go Sharptooth!" After throwing the ball in the air her hyper Totodile landed firmly on the ground.

"Sharptooth…" I muttered under my breath, too quietly for her to hear me.

"Okay Sharptooth, Stonehenge!" The girl continued as she faced her Pokemon. "It's the moment we've been waiting for! This is what we've been training for!" I stared strangely at the girl as the surrounding trainers laughed, mocking her prep talk with her Pokemon.

"This will be our first gym battle! It doesn't matter whether we win or lose, but we have to try our best!" She then pumped one of her arms into the air. "Who's with me!?" The two Pokemon then followed suit and lifted there arms in the air, copying their trainer.

"_Didn't she say and do the exact same speech last time?" _I thought dryly as she and her Pokemon continued to get more and more pumped up. _"Don't tell me she plans to do the same exact thing in every gym she challenges…"_

"Advice Glasses Guy!" The girl suddenly called, causing me to jump.

"W-what!?" I yelled back, wondering why didn't the girl just act like a normal person?

She then gave me a determine smile as her eyes narrowed in excitement. "I just want to say that I'll try my best and whether I win or lose I'll still remember you as the person who helped me on my first step!"

I was struck silence from the girl's sudden proclamation. Back then I had one idea why she would think of me so highly, having only met me once before. But something about her filled me with something I've never felt before, something that I've lacked my whole life until now. I stared at her a couple more seconds, more specifically her eyes.

Her eyes once again glowed with the same intensity they did when she first walked into the gym. There was definitely something different about her eyes that the other trainers I've encounter lacked, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She then turned back to me and her smile grew even wider. "Wish me luck!" she called as she finally entered the battle grounds.

I continued to stare vacantly at the girls back, but quickly turned myself before the other guys had a chance to make fun of me again. I went back to my place next to the strange statue as the sound of the first minion challenging the girl flooded my ears.

"Let me see if you're good enough to face Falkner!" The very obnoxious voiced shouted.

As the sound of water blasting and bird cawing came to my senses I glanced from behind as the girl took on her first opponent. It was then that I found myself muttering those five words for the first time:

"Good luck… Champion to be…"

**Neoko: In the end the actually gym battle was cut off! XD This took soooooo long! XD Sorry for all the wait… I just hope more people will come across this fanfic and the glasses guy can finally have the recognition he truly deserves! He really is a fun character to write about. He's just skeptical enough for my taste! XD Please Review!**


End file.
